Incubus: Demon of Lust
by Incinerator1
Summary: Hiccup has nothing. No family. No friends. Nothing. Until he finds a necklace that changes everything for him. A deal places him on an endless road of carnal pleasure, all under the watchful eye of an insatiable demon of lust. Rated M for lemons and smut.
1. I

I – The Necklace

I hissed as I poked at the purple welt that formed over my right forearm. My uncle Spitelout was in one of his moods again and decided that I'd be better off sleeping in some shed outside his house while him and a bunch of his friends played poker. So instead of doing that, I swiped a few bucks from his wallet and snuck out of the house, just to walk around the town.

Oh wait, introduction time. My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and I'm an orphan. My mom dissapeared when I was young and my dad died a few years ago. So now I'm seventeen and living with my abusive Uncle and equally obnoxious cousin since dad died. Though my aunt Grenda is pretty nice, she doesn't attack or insult me, but she doesn't really acknowledge my presence; but that's okay with me.

"This is utter bullshit." I said, kicking a stray pebble off the sidewalk. I rolled down the sleeve of my hoodie, covering the bruise on my scrawny arm. See, I may be seventeen, but I still have the body of a child: scrawny, pretty young looking and about five-foot eight. Ok, maybe not the height, but I'm still pretty small.

Anyway, here in the town of Berk: twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing. A fairly large town where the populace are almost indestinguishable from bears. With me as the exception. I was the outcast, the hiccup, and the whole town knew it. So I was pretty much shunned and ignored by everyone except for a select few, and even they had some reservations about me.

Today, as I walked around the sidewalks, thinking on all the times my life screwed itself over and to get my mind off my uncle, I had no clue as to how drastically my life would change in the next thirty seconds. As I tread past a dark alleyway, I heard something strange.

" _Hiccup…"_

I raised my head, eyes scanning my environment looking for whomever called my name. I found no one. I shrugged and continued walking.

" _Hiccup…"_

There it was again. This time I heard it come from the alley beside me. I stuck my head around the corner looking around the narrow gap till my eyes fell on something that didn't belong where it was. A shimmering silver necklace lay on the ground, right in the middle of the alley. My eyes widened at the sight of it and I stepped closer, bending over and picking it up off the ground.

It was a silver chain with a red jewel hung on it. The jewel itself was about the size of my thumbnail. The jewel was held inside the open mouth of some creature's face: it had four sharp teeth that clamped the jewel onto its face, preserved in silver similar to the necklace. I awed at the beauty of the necklace, for some reason entranced by it's shine. Normally I wouldn't be into this kind of stuff – jewelry and accessories aren't really my thing – but I just couldn't take my eyes off this particular necklace. Then I thought I should put it on.

I gingerly looked at the entrances of the alley, looking and waiting to see if anyone would come back for their necklace. But after a minute of waiting, I shrugged and hooked the chain around my neck, fastening both its ends together. I held the gem in the palm of my hand, once more admiring its brilliance, that is, until I began to feel a bit woozy. I held my forehead, trying to keep my balance, but I couldn't keep myself from falling over. I fell butt first on the side of the alley – where the ground meets the wall – and sat with my head on the wall to try and gather my composure.

" _Thank you."_

The voice was back.

"Wha-What?" I asked, barely able to form the word. That's when it happened.

I cried out as my hips shot up into the air. My eyes were wide as a wave of indescribable pleasure erupted throughout my body; especially my crotch. I collapsed back to the ground, breathing hard and head rushing to my face and _other_ areas.

"The… the fuck?" I huffed, wondering what the hell just happened. When suddenly, it happened again.

I once again screamed as my groin was assaulted with feelings that I've never felt in my entire life. It lasted for about a second before I was on the ground once more, breathing heavier and my member getting harder. Then it happened again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again until I was sitting against the wall with my eyes nearly rolled all the way to the back of my head. My tongue lolled out as my body started to become hotter and hotter until the heat was unbearable.

"Clothes… too many clothes…!" I said before frantically stripping. I knew in the back of my head that I was outside: that if any random person – god forbid someone from school – I'd be in a very sticky situation. But I wasn't in a very busy part of town, nor did I really care about any of that. All I knew is that if I didn't get these clothes off as fast as possible, I'd explode.

In a frenzy I'd removed everything from my hoodie all the way to my underwear. Now I was sitting in the alley, the cold ground biting my exposed flesh and the freezing Berk wind tickling my skin. However, I couldn't take my eyes off my manhood. At seven inches, it stood in attention, swollen and twitching with every little draft. Like the necklace, I couldn't for the life of me take my eyes off my member, amazed at how erect I was. Until one more tremendous wave of pleasure rocketed through me, causing me to grab my penis and begin to masturbate furiously. I stroked like I'd never stroked before. Sure I've pleasured myself in the past, but never like this. It was like every stroke brought me to the edge of release, but never all the way and my toes curled with every time I even tapped at its head. I was moaning like crazy as my tongue hung out from my mouth – flapping around uselessly – and my eyes were rolled up. I came closer and closer, and after a few minutes, I felt my discharge was imminent.

I braced myself with one last stroke, my hips bucking up into the air and then finally I came. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. The sheer amount of semen that shot out of my penis was inhuman, but what was even more amazing was the feeling of release, like all the strength in my body was being sucked out my dick, but the pleasure increasing with every spurt of cum. However, my hips continued to stay in the air, as I twitched with every spray of cum that came out. If someone were to see me, they'd see a scrawny kid in an alleyway, bent upwards in an "n" with his dick in the air spraying cum all over himself and his tongue sticking out in a demented, lustful smile..

Finally, the pleasure ended and I collapsed into a heap on the alley floor. My body was twitching from all the pleasure, my eyes were still rolled up and I was breathing very very heavily. My mind was blank as I absentmindedly placed a hand on my necklace, now covered in my semen. The gem was warm in my hand, but I couldn't savor the feeling as my last bit of strength faded, and I blacked out of the alley floor.

 **End**

 **This fanfic will have** _ **lemons**_ **. A lot of lemons: boyxgirl, boyxboy, certain kinks, it all goes. I take suggestions.**


	2. II

**Yaoi ahead.**

II – Incubus

I my body sore for some unexplainable reason. I groaned as I placed my hands underneath me and pulled myself up.

"Ohh… oh god what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. Suddenly, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my hoodie. In fact, I wasn't wearing anything. I shrieked and dropped to the ground, attempting to cover my privates, but then I notied where I was. I was in a space of all white: there were no shadows, light, nothing. It was all just white space.

"The hell? Where am I?!" I said to no one. Suddenly, the events of my _escapade_ in the alley resurfaced, and my eyes widened in panic.

"Oh my god… what the hell is happening?!"

" _I'm happening."_

The voice. It was the voice, except this time it was more solid, more real than when I'd heard it calling to me before. And it was coming from behind me.

I whipped my head around, actually prepared to see some sort of hideous monster, but what I did see made my heart jump all the way up to my throat.

The man who spoke was _hot._ And I don't mean like some guy you'd find fairly attractive, I mean _drop-dead gorgeous, 11/10_ kind of hot. He had midnight black hair that fell in an unkept mess down to his neck, but that just made him look sexy in his own way. His chizeled face and tan skin were only complimented by piercing green eyes, similar to mine only they looked… hungry. Don't even get me started on his body: he was built like a god with every angle, every muscle perfectly sculpted and it didn't help that the only thing he wore was a pair of boxer-briefs that didn't leave what hid underneath to the imagination. And let me tell you, what he had under there didn't look small.

"I-I-I… um… oh…" I said, my brain slowly breaking down.

" _Oh, excuse my appearance. It's been a while since I'd appeared in front of a human before, let alone a teenage boy. Although, I'm fairly certain you'd like for me to stay this way."_ He smirked, raising his hands to the side and spinning around which made me blush.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I tried to feign ignorance, but his smirk only grew wider.

" _Hiccup, I know a lot about you, especially how you keep your bisexuality under wraps."_ I could only look at the ground at this point. I know in this day and age being "who you are" is fairly accepted around the rest of the world, but if the people in this town – especially the people at school – found out what I am? Some of them wouldn't take it very well.

"Who… ahem… who are you? Where am I? How did you know my name?" I asked. I had more questions, but I was still pretty disoriented.

" _Ah, my mistake. I sometimes forget that introductions are necessary."_ The man said before taking a deep bow. _"My true name is incomprehensible to most human beings, but the people I've meet have taken to calling me: 'Toothless'."_

He – Toothless – then smiled widely, showing off an impressive set of pearl white teeth, completely contradicting his name.

"Umm… Toothless? I c-could've sworn you had teeth?" I nervously smiled, trying to make jokes mainly to calm my own nerves.

" _Oh I'm sure you'll find out eventually why they call me Toothless."_ Toothless raised his head slightly to look at me, and I found his eyes giving me chills and his stare making me very uncomfortable in certain places.

"I-I'm sure." I said with a blush, unsure of what exactly to say next. He chuckled, and to me it was the most gratifying sound in the world.

" _I'm sure you wish to know what happened to you earlier and know that I'm immensely regretful of my actions. But I was just so_ starved _and I had no idea what else to do."_

"Starved? You… you ate me?!" I panicked, patting my hands over my body, but then I remembered I was still naked and clasped my hands over my nether regions once more.

" _Hahaha, oh no no no, you mistake my actions. I did not 'eat' you per se, I meerely wanted something you could give me."_

"A-And what did I give you?" I asked, still a bit weary of him, despite his inhumanly good looks.

" _To answer that I'd need to answer the question as to what I am."_ Toothless began pacing back and forth. _"I am what you people would call an Incubus. A demon of lust and carnal pleasure."_

"A-A-A demon?" I asked fearfully, "A-Are you gonna kill me?!"

" _Hiccup, if I'd really wanted to kill you I'd have done it in the alleyway. No… I abhor the taking of human life. It's always such a waste. Incubi and our sister demons Succubi feed on the sexual energy released by humans. Mainly from the certain… juices you release."_

I could feel my face turn cherry red and certain areas become very bothered as I remembered the fountain of fluids that I'd released earlier on in the alley.

"That was you? The whole thing in the alleyway was you _feeding_?" I asked, suddelny fearing for my fate with Toothless.

" _Yes, but it was nothing personal. I was just hungry. But I'm not here to talk about myself, I'm here to talk about you."_

"Me?"

" _Yes. And as for where you are? You're with me, is that not enough?"_ Toothless came closer and took a seat right in front of me.

"Y-Yeah…" I said absentmindedly, my eyes glued to the lust demon who sat no more than two feet away from me.

" _So here's the thing Hiccup, I'd like to let you know that I've only ever offered this about a dozen times in my life, and I've lived a_ very _long time."_ Toothless' face was serious, _"I've seen into your head, seen who you are, where you come from and what has happened to you in your life. And I want to help you."_

"Help me? Help me what?"

" _Help you to escape. Escape from this hole and give you a life you've never dreamed would be possible. I can make all your dreams come true and all with one condition."_

"If this is the part where you get me to sell you my soul, that's a big fat noso…" I wanted to add "no matter how hot you are", but I thought that'd be a little too much.

" _Hahaha!"_ Laughed Toothless _"I sometimes forget those old wives tales. No, I don't want your soul. I want you to take other people's souls for me."_

"Y-You want me to _kill_ people?!"

" _No, not kill, something else. But I'll explain that to you when the problem arises. All you need to know is I need you to interact with whomever you or I chose and draw them in. Simple really."_ The way he said it made it seem like it was just a regular trip to the grocery. And that kind of scared me.

"H-How? Why?"

" _Because Hiccup, with every soul you hand me I become stronger and stronger. Eventually I'll be able to grant your every desire. Trust me when I say that those whom I work with are handsomely rewarded."_ Something in Toothless' voice made me twitch in anticipation and excitement. But the rational part of my brain came back and overpowered my more instinctual side.

"And if I refuse?"

" _Then you leave here unharmed with no memory of what had transpired. However do you really wish to pass up this golden opportunity? A future of endless pleasure and satisfaction awaits you Hiccup; you can both free yourself from the shackles the world has placed on you, whilst also giving you the chance to seek retribution for all that has happened to you. Tell me that does not sound like the perfect deal?"_ In truth, it was. For as long as I can remember I've been stepped over, cast aside and generally misused in every way. After so long it seemed that I'd accepted my fate as Hiccup the Useless. But now, being given this chance to do whatever I pleased, to have the power to take instead of be taken from? That sounded like a dream come true.

"I-It does." I said, gathering the strength to lock my green eyes with Toothless' own acidic globes. "Fine. It's a deal."

" _Perfect."_ Toothless smiled broadly and I coulf feel my heart flutter slightly.

"So… now what? Do we shake hands? Do some sort of blood pact with a pentagram?"

" _Something like that."_ Toothless then got on all fours and began crawling towards me. I breath hitched in my throat as he crawled closer and closer till I was leaning back and Toothless' body hovered over me, his arms at my sides. Then, out of nowhere, he planted a kiss on my lips. I felt my eyes widen in shock before they rolled back in pleasure as his tongue expertly maneuvered its way past my lips and into my mouth. This began my first and most intense kiss in the history of human kind. I knew at this point Toothless wasn't lying about being an Incubus: his tongue slithered around the inside of my mouth, locking with my own tongue and swirling and shifting it in my mouth. His hands were roaming my body; they felt and groped me where he knew it would cause me to buck up my hips into him. This in turn caused my already rock hard member to poke into his own manhood that began to form a very thick and very large shape underneath his boxer-breifs.

I don't know how long this lasted: my eyes were closed nintey percent of the time and my hands were gripping at his black locks to try and keep him close to me. But I knew that if this kept up, I'd loose my mind – and this was just him kissing! I felt my release draw closer and closer, pre-cum already leaking out in volume, but just as I was about to blow my load right then and there, Toothless suddenly pulled away. I treid to keep his head near mine, but I discovered his body wasn't just for show as his strength highly outclassed my own. He pulled back about a foot away from my face, a line of spit bridging our mouths together one more time before it dropped away onto my chest.

"Holy… Fuck… God…" I said, breathing heavily and barely able to form words as Toothless only smiled.

" _Trust me, God had nothing to do with this. An Incubus' kiss is highly addictive and if we were to have any further… interaction, you would most assuredly die. As amusing as this sounds, you aren't ready for this."_ Toothless runs a hand over his body and I found myself wanting more and more to jump him, but I'm out of strength.

"R-Ready…"

" _No no, give it some time. Once I deem you able, we shall complete what I began. But for now, go home. Sleep. You'll need your strength in the morning."_ With that, Toothless gave me one last smirk before everything around me faded into blackness.

I woke up back in the alleyway, the sky black and the cool night air nipping at my skin. I carefuly hoisted myself to my feet, surprised to find that I was fully clothed instead of buck nude in public. My legs quivered and I held the wall for support as I slowly made my way out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. All the while I stared at my new necklace and held my raging hard-on in my left hand.

"Oh god… I am so touching myself tonight."

 **End**

 **This was a more lime-scented chapter, but still pretty lemon.**


	3. III

III – First

That night I did touch myself. About five times in a row. God, if just a kiss from Toothless did this to me, imagine what happens if someone goes to bed with him. If _I_ go to bed with him. But that didn't matter right now. What did matter was how I'm going to fullfill this deal with him?

I woke up the next morning for school completely at a loss and a slight mornig wood. I stood to get myself ready for the day, going to the bathroom and looking into my mirror, where my eyes caught on the necklace. It still entranced me, I couldn't find out why? Maybe it was because I knew what it could do to me, or the fact that it was the only way Toothless could speak to me.

" _Good morning Hiccup."_ Spoke a disembodied voice. I jumped at the sudden intrusion, but I recognised the voice and smirked.

"Morning Toothless." I said.

" _Are you ready to begin?"_ Asked Toothless, the necklace glowing faintly with every word spoken by him.

"Oh god are you hungry again?" I prayed that I wouldn't have to feed him again, only because it was a school day.

" _Ha ha ha, no. Not yet. But to begin our conquest?"_

"Oh yeah. Umm… about that… I don't know where to start? I mean, how am _I_ going to seduce people and steal their souls?"

" _Hiccup, there are various gifts bestowed upon you through the use of this necklace. One of them is a sort of 'pheromone cloud' that makes you completely irresistable to anyone."_

"So you're saying I have _mind control_?!" I was genuinely excited now.

" _Close enough. It's really just a push in the right direction."_ Toothless purred. _"Now, what we really need to start with is a minion."_

"Wait, a minion? Pretty villain-y."

" _Yes, quite. But a minion will be useful. It will need to be someone resourceful, inconspicuous and usable for a large amount of time."_

I wracked my brain for any specific person, running my mind through everyone I know, until, someone came to mind.

"I got it!" I said, smiling.

" _Really? Who?"_

"I'll show you when we get to school. She'll be perfect! Plus she's kinda hot."

" _Oh goodie. Time to test your powers. If this works out, I'll hand you your first reward."_

I shivered in anticipation for my reward, knowing that it will involve hours of uncontrollable pleasure, but I composed myself as I readied for school, maybe squeezing in a little time to pleasure myself in the shower.

 **School**

I dodged and weaved around hundreds of kids stacked in the hallway. It was the start of the day and I hurried to get to class, especially trying to avoid any and all attention. It took some sneaking, but I made it to my first period, where my intended target for the day was seated right in front of me.

" _That's her? The blonde one?"_ Toothless asked hungrily.

"Yep, two seats in front, one seat to the right. That's Camicazi Berthasdotter." I pointed out. Camicazi was known as the girl who could get anything. Whether it was the answers to the final exams, a certain kind of object or even some slightly illegal contraband, she could get it to you within the day. Her skill set and connections would make the perfect minion. And she wasn't bad looking either, messy blonde hair, a pretty face, and probably the most glorious set of C-cups in the whole school. No offense to any of the other girls.

" _She'll do_ nicely _."_ Toothless purred, giving me a slight discomfort in my pants.

"Well her mom _is_ nicknamed Big Boobied Bertha." I whispered as class was about to begin. "So, how are we going to get her in bed with us?"

" _I'll worry about that, you just concentrate on getting her alone for an extended period of time."_ I thought hard, thinking of ways to get Camicazi to come home, or just anywhere, with me, when my teacher practically handed me the answer.

"Alright class, a small announcement, as of now I am still looking for a tutor for Ms. Berthasdotter, who has been required by the school to have someone tutor her." The teacher said.

"Uhm… miss! I can do it!" I jumped up, really without thinking and all the eyes in the class fell to me, with Camicazi the only one glaring.

"Ah, Mr. Haddock, perfect, my straight-A student. Ms. Berthasdotter?" Now everyone looked to Camicazi, who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. After school, parking lot." She said, turning back around and ignoring me once again. A few seconds later, class resumed, with me half listening to the lesson.

" _Well done Hiccup. Don't be aggrieved with her behavior. I know several ways to make her behave."_ Suddenly a myriad of _very_ illicit scenes flashed through my mind which made me spend the rest of the class hiding the massive erection I just had.

 **Later**

I was on my way to the parking lot, nervously shuffling my hands in my pockets.

" _No pressure Hiccup. Just remember you need to either get her to your house, or you to her's. I'll lend a little help so as to make things easy."_ Toothless encouraged and I smiled. I knew with him on my side I could do anything. I saw Camicazi, leaning on a black pickup truck in a beige blouse and black leggings. She caught sight of me and huffed in annoyance. Oh it's gonna be really satisfying to see her as a minion.

"Hey Camicazi." I said, waving.

"Ok Hiccup, what'll it take?" She asked annoyedly

"Excuse me?"

"What'll it take? For you to get off my back about this whole tutoring thing?" She crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up a bit.

"Umm… well… there is one thing…" I said, nervously scratching my arm.

"Well out with it! I can get you whatever you want."

"Umm… you see… my cousin's being kind of an ass lately. And… well…"

"You want me to prank him or something?" 

"Y-Yeah! Prank him! Anything will do." She paused for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, but it'll cost you. Twenty bucks." 

"Twenty!" I exclaimed, but a small glow from my necklace told me to accept. "Fine."

I handed her ten bucks and she frowned.

"The rest after the job is done."

"Ugh, fine. My house, later this evening. My mom's not home so we can deal there."

With that, she left me in a huff, completely missing the dark smirk I had on my face.

" _We'll see you there."_

 **Camicazi's House**

A few hours and one bucket of spaghetti later, I was standing in front of Camicazi's door. On the way here though, I felt something different. I could see people stare at me more, and I don't mean stare at me like I was a freak, I mean stare at me like I was interesting, like they wanted me.

" _It's the pheromone cloud. Incubi use it all the time to ensare prey. I thought this would come in handy in seducing Camicazi."_ Spoke Toothless.

"Are you sure? She's a pretty tough lady to crack."

" _Oh Hiccup, my powers can break the chastity of nuns. A mere teenage girl will practically be gushing from a handshake with you."_ His words gave me confidence becase I was pretty sure he spoke from experience. I finally knocked on the door – and not a moment later – footsteps echoed through the house. Camicazi opened the door, wearing the same blouse and leggings from before.

"I did it, now where's my twenty." She asked. I felt something in my stomach and I could see a very faint cloud move over Camicazi.

"I… uh… yeah. But could I… umm… use your bathroom?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said and I thanked her as I went inside, brushing my hand on hers as I did. I felt a spark of electricity between us, and I knew that it was Toothless' powers at work, so likely Camicazi just felt a wave of pleasure ride through her. As I went to take a pee, I unbuttoned my pants to find something was different. I knew that – flaccid – my penis was about an inch long. But now it was at least three inches, which sort of alarmed me. I then lifted up my shirt to see that my body was not mine: it was muscular, toned and very good looking.

" _It's another one of my powers, I can adjust your body structure to better suit the preferences of our targets. Makes it easier. Apparently she likes big dick hunks."_ Said Toothless playfully and I blushed as I did my business. I went back out to see Camicazi sitting on her living room couch. I noticed that she was breathing a bit harder, and shuffling uncomfortably.

"Did I do that?" I whispered.

" _Ah, the pheremone cloud seems to be taking effect. Now we go in for the kill."_ Said Toothless and I took a deep breath before making my presence known.

"Hey, heres your ten." I said, handing her the money, which she gingerly accepted.

"T-Thanks." She said shakily as she rubbed her thighs together restlessly.

"Sure. Um, are you feeling alright?" I asked, taking a seat beside her. I saw her blush as she turned away from me.

"I-I'm fine. It-It's probably just hot here." She couldn't even look me in the eyes, that's when I went a bit further.

"Yeah, it is kinda hot." I said before suddenly removing my shirt, showing off my new muscular body. "There, better right?"

"Ye-Yes…" Camicazi muttered, unable to take her eyes off my frame. I smirked as I continued on, placing a hand on her forehead and leaning closer. She jumped at the sudden contact, but didn't do anything to stop me.

"You're burning up. Why don't we cool you down." I carefully placed my other hand on her thigh and I saw her eyes roll up a bit. My touch was probably electric to her.

"Y-Yeah! Cool down. Lets cool down." She then began to slowly remove her shirt, revealing her slim figure and white bra.

"Here, allow me." I said before shifting our positions so that I was now helping her remove her shirt and my body was leaning on the spot between her legs. I got it all the way up to her wrists before I stopped and held her shirt there to bind her wrists.

"Umm… I-It's not off." She said, struggling a bit, but that only made her crotch rub against my abs, making her squeak. I didn't budge as I couldn't help but oogle her infamous C-cups.

"Oh I know." I said before leaning in and kissing her neck. She moaned and shivered at my kiss, but I pressed on, kissing and licking spots on her neck, moving up before pressing my lips to hers. She bucked up into my abs, and I inserted my tongue into her mouth, weaving and twirling around her own tongue which began a heated makeout session that lasted for about twenty minutes. It was then I was able to use my one free hand to unclasp her bra, letting the girls free.

I pulled back, removing my hand from her bindings and gave them one good look. I smirked as I cupped one of her boobs and gave it a squeeze. She moaned in pleasure as I took both of them in my hands and began to massage. She was like putty as I – with skill I didn't even know I had – began to knead them, pressing Camicazi onto the couch as she moaned and furiously rubbed her legs together. I was also beginning to feel uncomfortable, my harness pressing onto her crotch was making me more and more eager for some release. I stopped holding her boobs, much to her dismay and began undoing my pants. I lifted my hands up, letting her know that she had to remove them. And she did, putting her face close to my crotch and pulling my pants and underwear down in one swift motion. My new ten inch monster spanked her in the face as it stood in all its glory. Camicazi drooled, unsure of how to react.

"Haha, don't be alarmed: that's what they all do when they see this." I sat down, my dick standing straight up and Camicazi moved to kneel between my legs.

"I can see why." She said before hungrily licking it from the base to the top and blowing me. For my first blowjob, it was pretty great. Camicazi was an expert, knowing how to use every part of her mouth to pleasure me. I grunted and groaned as her head bobbed up and down on my shaft. I held her hair to try and push her deeper, and she happily complied, deepthroating my cock for a good ten seconds before coming backup for air. She released me with a _pop_ and placed my cock between her lovely breasts. She began moving them up and down, all while the head of my penis inserted into her mouth every time it went up. This prooved too much for me as I was ready to cum in minutes.

"Camicazi, I'm gonna…!" I said before it happened. Camicazi gave one last push, placing the head of my cock in her mouth before I blew my load. With her breasts pressed on my crotch, my dick cumming in her mouth and the look of pure extacy on her face was the best thing ever.

" _We're not done yet Hiccup. You need to do that inside her."_ Said Toothless

"Umm… isn't that… you know… _risky_?" I whispered alarmedly.

" _Don't worry Hiccup. With me around you won't have any unforseen problems. But only when I'm around."_ Toothless calmed me down and I smirked, removing my dick from Camicazi's mouth as she swallowed the last drops of semen.

"Oh… oh god…" She panted, lying on the couch.

"Heh, trust me." I said, as I positioned my newly hardened dick at her entrance. "God had nothing to do with this."

"Wait! I…!" She started, but as soon as I entered her she screamed out and arched her back.

I began moving in and out of her, pounding her with strength I didn't even know I had. All the while she screamed with every thrust. I stopped for a moment and she whimpered in longing, but it was only for a moment as I lifted her up and placed her on all fours. As I rode her from behind, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her breasts flopped around beneath her. I took the chance to lean over and squeeze her boobs, making her moan even louder.

"Oh god! I'm, I'm… CUMMING!" She screeched as she arched her back. I felt her walls clamp around my cock as her juices began to leak out, but after all that I didn't stop my pounding. With stamina I hadn't had before, we continued on and on, until she came another two times before I had my release.

"Camicazi!" I shouted before slamming my dick all the way inside her and shooting my cum inside her. She screamed as well, as she felt my warm seed flow inside her. I was practically cumming buckets before I let her fall to the couch face first, her ass still raised in the air with cum leaking out of her entrance. She twitched and panted as I looked at what I did, smiling.

" _Excellent. My turn."_ All of a sudden, black smoke began to pour out of my necklace and head for Camicazi. The smoke filled her mouth and nose, flowing inside her before dissapearing completely. For a moment, nothing happened, but then out of nowhere she screamed and began convulsing furiously, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I only watched and pleasured my own hardening penis as she thrashed and screamed, only to arch her back into the air and juices began squirting out of her vagina. She then fell back to the couch, passed out and the smoke came out of her mouth and retreated back into my necklace.

" _There. She is now ours to command."_

 **End**


	4. IV

**Quite a** _ **long**_ **chapter.**

IV – From Dom, to Sub

I came to school feeling different. My body had shifted back into its normal state last night, however, I was still feeling excited and happy. It was my first sexual experience and it was probably the greatest sex anyone has had in the history of the world. After the thorough fucking we had, I put Camicazi's clothes back on her and placed her in bed with the note: _Tomorrow, lunch. Find me._

So I was now sitting in the cafeteria, waiting at my usual lone table in the corner for my buxom blonde underling to find me. And that she did. I saw her walking towards me wearing a checkered red shirt over a slightly tight white t-shirtand _very_ skinny pale blue jeans. She had a slight sway to her hips and she moved in a way that made her breasts bounce with every step. I had to keep myself from drooling as the look in her eyes when she saw me meant most of this was on purpose. She sat down in front of me, sliding the tray to the side and leaning over the table to me.

" _Don't be intimidated Hiccup, this is a side effect of the technique I used. She'll try to unnerve you, to test if you're worthy of her service. Prove that you are worthy, and she'll be yours for eternity."_ Said Toothless and I gulped, hardening my gaze.

" _Master_ Hiccup." She said, a suggestive tone in her voice. "You said earlier to come find you?"

"I…" I started, but the words caught in my mouth.

" _Hiccup… be strong."_ Toothless' words filled me with confidence, and I felt my nervousness dissapear.

"Yeah, I did. We've got some things to do and you're going to do them for me. Whether you want to or not."

"Oh really? And what would you want me to do?" She said, leaning a bit closer. I smirked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." I said, rising from my table and heading for the door. I didn't need to look back to know that Camicazi was following me, a cheshire grin on her face. I led her to the gym; it was another fourty minutes of lunch so the gym was empty and most of the locker showers had curtains.

"And what are we doing here? Taking a bath?" She asked, placing a finger to her lips.

"Something like that." I smirked, pulling her into one of the showers, closing the curtain and kissing her deeply. It evolved to the point where both our tongues swirled around one another, fighting for dominance.

Camicazi seemed different now, more… experienced. Sluttier one could say. But as I felt my body change back into it's muscular form, I felt both my strength and confidence increase, enough to overpower this new Camicazi. I forced her against the tile wall of the shower, our mouths still locked only this time I was winning. She tried to up her game, reaching into my pants and fondling my balls, but I went one step further, using one of my hands to reach under her shirt, grab her breast under her bra and the other to reach into her pants and finger her.

She squeaked in surprise as I inserted my middle finger into her snatch, moving it in a come hither motion, whilst also squeezing and massaging her breast. With her last bit of concious effort, she unzipped my pants, letting my dick flop out as she gave it a hand job. But my skills became too much for her; when I inserted my ring finger inside her and began fingering her faster, I felt her walls tighten around my fingers in orgasm.

Camicazi screamed into my mouth as her legs buckled and she fell to the ground, head spinning and a broken look on her face.

"Oh we aren't done yet!" I said. I spun her around, shoving her head to the ground and pulling down her pants and underwear, exposing her ass and pussy to me.

"W-Wait! I'm still sensitive!" She squealed, but I ignored her as I unceremoniously thrust my dick into her and penetrated her balls deep in one smooth motion. "AHN!"

Her eyes were wide and her tongue lolled out, but I only grunted and began pounding her harshly. I watched as her boobs began scraping against the floor tiles and the look of pure extacy on her face as she once again came, spurting juices all over my cock. But I still didn't stop.

"Oh-oh-oh, okay! Y-Y-You wi-ah-win!" She pleaded.

"Say it! Say you're my bitch! That I can do what ever I want, whenever I want to you!" I exclaimed as I kept banginging her.

"I'm your bitch! I'm your fucking bitch! I'm yours! Do whatever you want! Just fuck me fuck me fuck me!" She said and I happily obliged, lifting her into the air – hugging her legs to her body – and dropping her onto my dick. This was the last straw as after a minute of thrusting in this position she came one more time, with the walls of her pussy closing on my dick causing me to reach orgasm as well.

"Yes!" I shouted, thrusting into her one more time before once again releasing my load into her. She screamed out, her muscles twitching as I dropped her onto the floor and fixed my pants.

"Now," I said as I pulled back the curtains. "Fix yourself up before anyone sees you. But if someone does find you, just give them a blowjob."

"Y-Yes master." She said, smiling widely. I smiled as well before leaving the locker room, heading out of the gym.

" _Well done Hiccup."_ Said Toothless as my body began to change back to normal. _"You've successfully conquered a minor succubus."_

"Wait, what? A succubus? But that was Camicazi right?"

" _Erm, yes and no. See, when I entered her body, I had to corrupt her soul. The Camicazi from before is gone, now she is reborn as a Lesser Succubus. The sex you just had with her cemented her role as our Serf, the demon equivalent to a slave. I'd like to explain more, but I'll wait till we've got more time alone."_ Toothless explained. I paused to think about this. I just turned Camicazi into a demon. That was a pretty big deal. But on the plus side now I've got my own personal fucktoy so who am I to complain.

"I can accept that." I shrugged as I made my way back to the cafeteria a happy man. Little did I know someone was to interrupt my good mood.

"Hey there Useless!" Spoke an obnoxious voice. I groaned and turned to see two meatheads behind me.

"Snotlout. Dogsbreath." I groaned. They were the two biggest bullies in the entire school: one of them was my cousin and the other was just a mindless blockhead to liked to hurt people.

"So, where you off to Useless? It's not like you to be all alone. Oh wait, I forgot that no one likes you." Snotlout laughed with Dogsbreath following in a deep chuckle.

"Yeah Shrimp. You're all alone." Said Dogsbreath with a vicious grin. Dogsbreath was probably the biggest high schooler anyone will ever meet. He's about six foot four and built like a tank with ripping muscles and a generous amount of body hair. He could've passed off as a twenty six year old man, and sometimes he did.

"Look guys I'm having a really good day so just spit it out; what do you want?" I was getting pretty annoyed at this point.

"Ooooo, Useless has some bite now." Snotlout pushed me against the lockers. "We haven't got time now. So after school, I'll have Dogsbreath fetch you for an extra lesson in obedience."

"See you later Shrimp." Dogsbreath taunted, jamming a finger into my chest.

With that, the two morons left me, laughing and talking all the way. I may not have acted like it, I was literally quaking in my boots.

"Oh I am so going to get beat up today." I groaned.

" _That may not have to happen."_ Toothless said and I could feel his grin.

"Unless you can make me super strong so I can K.O. Dogsbreath, then I don't see how you can help."

" _We can steal his soul."_ With those words, the implications hit me harder than Snotlout ever did.

"Oh dear god no! I am not fucking _Dogsbreath_!"

" _Oh heavens no, I'd never let you put your hands on that gorilla. But letting him put his hands on you is a different story."_ He said.

"Dear god… am I really going to do this?" I asked and Toothless smiled.

" _Trust me, you've never lived if you've never been fucked by a monster."_ Toothless said, a hundred images flashing in my mind of my head, pressed against the bed while a unnaturally large cock pounded my ass. This gave me another erection and a strange feeling in my body.

"F-Fine. We'll steal his soul." I conceded.

 **Later, Parking**

I waited in the school parking lot after everyone had gone home. The place was practically abandoned and there was little risk of being found. I had noticed as the day went by, my body began to change once more. It became thinner, smoother, younger looking and a majority of fat in my body moved to certain areas. My ass for example became larger: my hips grew wider and my ass became squishy and grabbable. Likely to help Dogsbreath have his way. Next, I grew boobs. Well, not exactly "boobs" but some fat went to my chest making it look like I've got A-Cups. And some parts of me were more sensitive, but I hadn't had time to explore myself as Dogsbreath entered the classroom.

"Hey shrimpy. Ready to die?" He asked, pounding his fists together. My stomach churned as I felt the pheremone cloud move over Dogsbreath. I sighed one more time before doing what needed to be done.

"P-Please…" I said, putting on a cute, innocent face. "B-Be quick."

"Oh don't worry." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to his car – a shiny black pickup – then throwing me into the backseat. "This'll only take a few minutes."

I gulped in worry as he shoved me in the car and we drove off. We only went a few blocks before he suddenly pulled into a dark alley. He got out of the drivers seat and came over to the back, opening the door. It was then I saw Dogsbreath's expression change a bit as his expression changed, turning from violent to _hungry_.

" _I should have warned you the pheremone cloud does have more… ferocious effects on men."_ Toothless said as Dogsbreath came closer and grabbed me by the arms and threw me on my back.

"Really? Now you tell me?!" I whispered as Dogsbreath looked on my body with a newfound lust.

"Like I said: I can't promise you quick shrimp, and nether can I promis you gentle!"

Dogsbreath straddled me, holding my hands above my head and roughly kissing me. I squealed as his vile tongue shoved its way down my throat. It was like an angry bull trying to mount me; his touch was about as gentle as sandpaper and he was grinding my body in a very harsh way. However, I'd be lying if I said that this giant of a highschooler having his way didn't turn me on a bit. But only just a bit, the rest was disgust. He then broke the kiss, a trail of spittle forming between our mouths.

"P-Please!" I whimpered, trying to bait him to go further, as much as I didn't want him to. "N-No m-m-more!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Dogsbreath did nothing to hide his sarcasm, forcibly flipping me around so that my head faced him still on my back. He then began unzipping his pants, pulling out a ten inch long and at least one inch wide, hairy, smelly python. "This'll shut you up."

I tightened my mouth in an attempt to deter him, but Dogsbreath just looked angry and slapped my with his meaty hand. I was stunned, stunned long enough for him to shove his fingers in my mouth, forcing it to open wide. He then plunged his shaft into my mouth, nearly dislocating my jaw as he did so.

" _Hang in there Hiccup."_ Toothless said, and at this point I think I needed the encouragement.

"Oh fuck!" Dogsbreath shouted, his dick lingering in my muzzle. I squirmed and cried, but the latter was muffled by his length. "I normally reserve this for those cheerleader hoes, but you're a bitch anyways so what's the difference?"

This was the first time I learned about the strength of a high school football player as he began skull-fucking me. His balls repeatedly smashed into my face – forcing me to smell his unholy stench – while his thick cock pushing itself down my throat threatened to break my jawbone. I thought for sure I'd pass out from it all, but Dogsbreath suddenly stopped, pulling his dick out of my mouth. I began a coughing fit, trying to get his vile taste out of my mouth.

"*Cough, no… *cough… no more." I groaned, but Dogsbreath would have none of it.

"Yes… yes more!" I looked into his eyes and saw that they weren't the same ugly brown hue he normally had, but they began to turn a bit pink around the irises.

" _Yes, he's just about ready for harvesting. Now we take his soul. Prepare yourself."_ Toothless warning did little to help as Dogsbreath began wildly stripping me, tearing my shirt off my body and pulling my pants down. Eventually, I was buck nude on the backseat of his pickup, my new body making me look like some sort of ladyboy-trap: large ass, small frame and an erect four inch penis.

"Damn, you look like more of a slut than I thought." Dogsbreath reached into the driver's seat pocket, pulling out a small packet. He ripped off the top and squeezed out the contents – a clear thick liquid – onto his member. It was at this point I figured out that he had just lubed up his dick as he rubbed it up and down to get it fully lubricated.

"No!" I said, wriggling as far away as I could. However, Dogsbreath meerely grabbed me by the ankles and heaving me closer. Our dicks touched, my shaft barely even half his size and he gave a broken toothed smile.

"Yes." He positioned his dick at my asshole, slowly pushing himself in.

"AH! F-Fuck!" I screamed as his head shoved its way inside, already filling me. He groaned as he pushed in further and further, the rest of his boner inserting itself until it was halfway in.

"Hell yes!" He shouted before he began thrusting. For the first minute or so, it hurt like a mother fucker. Even with the lube the rim of my ass burned like fire and I screamed out in pain as Dogsbreath began moving faster. But over time – as my asshole adjusted the pain dissapated, replaced by an endless pleasure.

Before I had no idea what anal sex was like. Now I do and I _loved_ it (despite present company of course). As Dogsbreath thrust, his head smashed against my prostate, it sent a wave of rapture up my spine. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was only intensified by how large Dogsbreath was, and how hard he thrust – both of which were very massive.

"Oh god fuck! You're so fucking tight!" Dogsbreath moaned

"God had – fuck – god had nothing to do with this!" I screamed between my girlish panting and moaning. Though the haze of pleasure, Dogsbreath flipped me onto my stomach, grabbing my arms and arching my back. This cause his dick to slam straight into my prostate instead of reaching inside me. This made me scream in extacy as I felt myself come closer and closer to release.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me!" I screamed out as Dogsbreath thrusted in one more time before I came. A fountain of semen shot out of my dick and I felt my muscles twitch as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my tongue fell out of my mouth.

"Oh god!" Dogsbreath shouted before he too came. I felt something warm shoot into my ass, a torrent of cum from Dogsbreath flowed inside me.

" _And now we harvest."_ Toothless laughed. I'd stopped cumming, but Dogsbreath was still going. I felt his fluid continue to shoot inside me, and I felt my stomach expand from the intake. I screamed and moaned as Dogsbreath began panting and shouting.

"I-I cant sto-ah-oh-op!" He shouted and I looked back at him with a devilish look in my eyes.

"Keep cumming you fucking retard! Keep it coming!" I shouted and he thrust one more time. We both screamed out as the last of his fluids were drained out of his body. Dogsbreath's eyes turned white and he let out one last breath before he fell back, his dick pulling out of my ass with a trail of cum. He fell onto the ground, his dick still hard and twitching.

" _Congratulations Hiccup, you've just harvested your first soul."_ Said Toothless as I put my hand to my stomach, feeling it slowly shrinking back to normal. _"How do you feel?"_

I took one look at Dogsbreath's comatose state and thought back on the absolute pleasure I'd experience earlier and smiled.

"I feel _hungry_."

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nope**

Somewhere, along the limits of Berk, the clouds began to gather. A dark circle formed, and out of it shot a bright ray of light. A faint song could be heard as something fell from the ray of light, crashing down onto the earth, making a crater. The dust cleared to reveal someone in the middle of the crater. She wore a grey beanie, red hoodie, unzipped to show her black collared grey t-shirt along with black leggings and brown boots. However, what set her apart was the massive a pair of bright white wings, outstretched from her back.

She looked up, waving her blonde bangs out of her face and stood. Her wings retracted and shimmered out of existence as she climbed out of the crater, her striking blue eyes fixed on the town of Berk in front of her.

"Time to go to work."

 **Real End**

 **There is kind of a story here, not just senseless lemon. BTW, I am accepting Female OCs**


	5. V

V – Brat

Things were going pretty well; I'd come to school the next few days with a new attitude and one less blly to worry about. Someone'd found Dogsbreath's car in the alley where I left it about three days late, but they weren't able to find the meathead himself.

I can give a clue as to what happened by saying my first order for Camicazi was to take care of my mess. Which she did beautifully and no one was the wiser. Well, except Snotlout who I saw was looking extra angry today. No doubt he knew I had something to do with his "dissapearance", but he wasn't sure exactly what I did. He didn't have the mental capacity to look past my status as "walking fishbone" and he isn't clever enough to do any real investigating. Which was good for me.

It was a week after Dogsbreath in the hallways of my school when I'd learned who I was going for next.

"Out of the way ant!" someone screeched. I could barely react as I was shoved to the floor. I rubbed my shoulder – which had hit the lockers beside me – and looked to who had just manhandled me.

A girl, I think about a year or so older than me stood above me, scowling. She was thin as a stick, but I think all her weight went to the pair of voluptious B-cups that likely rivaled Camicazi's. She wore pretty expensive clothing – designer cardigan, crop top and leggings – along with a touch of makeup and silky dark brown hair that reached to the bottom of her neck. She was surrounded by a crowd of groupies and two hulking jocks (one of them I assumed was the one who shoved me). I sighed as I realised who this person was.

"Well, Tammy Tantrum. Nice to see you and your _lovely_ personality." I grumbled and Tantrum scowled deeper.

Tantrum was a pretty rich kid, and ridiculously spoiled to the point where everyone around her is an "ant". Really big inferiority complex this one.

"Don't you sass me ant! You need to step out of the way next time _I_ pass through." Tantrum flipped her hair dramatically, garnering an eye roll from me.

"Yeah, you do that." I muttered, moving to run, but one of her football morons slammed their arm on the lockers, blocking my way of escape.

"Uh uh ant, I think I need to give you a lesson in respect." She smirked and I felt a chill run down my spine. "Boys, do your thing."

The jocks unceremoniously lifted me into the air by the arms and dragged me to the bathroom.

 **Later, Hallways**

That was so middleschool.

What Tantrum meant by "do your thing" was to shove me in a locker and leave me for the janitor to find.

"I fucking hate this." I said as I twisted and turned to find a comfortable position where my limbs pressing onto my body wouldn't cramp too badly. I didn't know who's locker I was stuffed in, but it sure wasn't mine as it smelled of used jockstraps and footballs. Great.

" _I think we both agree that woman was a bitch. And I've known a lot of those."_ Toothless said and I could feel my ire rise at this comment.

"I know right? Entitled little bitch." I muttered and I heard Toothless' melodic laughter echo through my head.

" _I know a way to introduce some humility into people like her."_ Toothless didn't need to explain more for me to get his innuendo.

"Oh now that's an idea I can get behind." I smiled as well. "What's the plan?"

" _I was hoping you'd have the ideas."_ I concentrated for a few seconds, until the makings of a strategy formed in my head.

"I got it. But we're gonna need to get out of here somehow. Get someone's attention maybe?"

" _Oh I know how we can get someone's attention."_ I was suspicious of the tone of his voice, and my suspicions were proved right when a blast of pleasure rocketed through me. I panted and then the waves came again, causing me to moan loudly. It was absolute torture as I couldn't move my arms to pleasure myself, so I could only moan and groan as I franticaly rubbed my crotch on the door of the locker. I had to endure this for about thirty minutes before a worried looking janitor heard my whimpers.

 **Later**

It was a mostly brilliant plan. I think.

Yeah, pretty sure it was brilliant.

Ok, so everyone in the school knows Tantrum's got a crush on one of the football players, nicknamed Humungously Hotshot the Hero. The "Humungously" in his name comes from his size and the rumor that he's the most hung guy in the school (a rumor I intend to test out someday), while his second name comes from how he saved the football team with a heroic pass. Which made him pretty big in the school.

Anyways, everyone knows Tantrum's been trying to wiggle her way into his heart and his pants for months, and I used that to my advantage.

With Toothless' help, a few whispers here, and some well placed notes and messages there, I was able to convince Tantrum that Hotshot wanted to meet her by her car after school. Of course the man himself had no idea, but I didn't need him to play a part.

So now here I was, in a dark hoodie, waiting for my prey. I know how alarmingly disturbingthis all was, hiding in dark corners for some girl, but she is kind of a asshole and she's basically getting whats coming to her. In a sense.

It was another minute or so before my quarry arrived. She was alone – as instructed – looking around expectantly. She was probably anticipating some hulking six foot man to pop up from behind one of the cars. Instead, she got a five foot nine me, sneaking up behind her.

" _Do not hesitate Hiccup."_ Toothless' melodic voice echoed. _"Take her. I'll give you some strength to do it."_

As soon as he said it, a rush of power coursed through my veins and I had to keep from sucking in a deep breath to steady myself. I reached into my hoodie and pulled out a napkin dosed with a special concotion I had Camicazi procure. If her source was reliable, then this should do the trick and knock Tantrum out easy.

I crept up slowly, making sure not to let my footsteps be heard until I was directly behind her. She was so close I could smell her; all I needed to do now was to cup the napkin over her nose and mouth and it'd be done. Simple. Easy.

Yet I didn't move.

Time seemed to slow down as I thought long and hard about what I was about to do. On one hand, it would be satisfying to take her here and now. On the other, it was horrifying. I mean, sure, I've already done in Dogsbreath, but he _wanted_ to screw me. Tantrum has no idea what's about to happen to her, what _I'm_ going to do to her, and it feels _wrong._

" _Hiccup. You're wasting time. Take her now!"_ Toothless scolded. I attempted to steel my nerves and take her, but I still couldn't do it. Eventually, I hesitated for too long and Tantrum noticed me.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?!" She screamed and I panicked. Rushing forward to silence her, I had forgotten that the rag still in my hand. It pressed up against her nose and mouth as she struggled to break free.

I acted on instinct, using my other hand to clasp the back of her head, holding her in place. She tried to punch and scratch me, but the hits did nothing to my unusually strong grip and after another ten seconds, she stopped struggling and went limp.

I quickly caught her in my arms, looking at her sleeping form in both horror and triumph. Mostly horror.

" _You hesitated."_ I heard Toothless say, his voice neutral, but still seemed to inspire a sense of fear in me.

"I-I just couldn't do it." I replied half-heartedly. Toothless sighed and I could feel dissapointment eminating from the charm on my neck.

" _We'll talk later. Right now, you need to find her keys. We're going to Camicazi's house."_ I grunted in agreement, feeling around Tantrum's clothes and purse. When I found her keys, I first opened the backseat, dropping Tantrum inside before climbing into the drivers seat and taking off, my mind still spinning from what I just did.

 **Later, Camicazi's House**

It took a ten minute drive, but I got Tantrum to Camicazi's house without incident. Camicazi's mother was out for a business trip for the next few days, so Camicazi was basically home alone.

Toothless had scolded me on my hesitation. I tried to explain that I just didn't feel right forcing someone against their will, but he had none of it. He talked about my years of torment from the people around me, the way they treated me, abused and abandoned me.

People like my uncle, Snotlout, Tantrum, Dogsbreath, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and even Fishlegs. And the more he spoke, the more I fell over to his side. His words made sense and his ideas became mine, until I wholeheartedly regretted my indecision and promised not to do it again.

After I'd gotten Tantrum on the couch, Camicazi and I – with the help of a fifteen minute Youtube tutorial – used a length of rope to perform a basic hogtie Tantrum: her hands and feet bound together, with her knees spread apart and hands behind her back.

So now it was time to wait. The drugs from the rag should be wearing off soon, but that still gave the necklace's power enough time to change my body again.

Now I was back to the form I used with Camicazi: muscular, strong and (if I may be so bold) hung like a horse. I was still wearing my clothes so no one else could really see the changes unless you really looked.

I think it was about ten minutes before Tantrum's eyes groggily flapped open, before widening in shock.

"What… What is this?!" Tantrum exclaimed. She struggled against her bonds but to no avail. It was at this point I could faintly see a pink cloud wash over her.

"Good morning to you too." I said, sitting on a chair adjacent to the couch I tied her on.

"Who the fuck?! Hiccup?! Let me go you ant!" She struggled even more, but all that did was give her mild rope-burns.

"Relax. No need to panic, I'm not gonna hurt you. But you may want to refrain from calling me that." I said, crossing my arms but Tantrum scowled back.

"I'll do whatever I damn want _ant_. Now let me go or else." She tried to intimidate me, but that only made me chuckle slightly.

"Or else what? You'll bite my ankles? Good luck with that." I smirked as her arrogant attitude faltered.

"What do you want."

"What I want is for you to shut up and sit still." I growled, and I don't know how terrifying I'd gotten, but Tantrum's eyes widened and her mouth pressed into a line.

Another five minutes passed, and over time I could see the effects of the pheremones on Tantrum. Her face heated up, her breathing became more ragged, and she struggled against her bonds more and more desperately.

"Whats… whats happening…?" She huffed, squirming on the couch.

"So you feel it? That itch that's just jabbing at your senses? The heat building up inside you?" I smirked as Tantrum whinned.

"What did… ah… what did you do to me?" She was furiously rubbing herself on the fabric of the couch, trying to have some sort of friction on her body.

"Nothing. I'm just sitting here watching. Unless, you want me to come over and help you." I smirked, but she still seemed reluctant.

"N-No… I can't…" She whimpered. I could tell she was about to break, just at the tipping point.

" _Come on Hiccup, put on the pressure."_ Toothless encouraged.

"Come on Tantrum," I stood up, making no effort to hide the bulge in my pants. "don't you feel as if you're about to explode? Like there's a fire that's just raging inside. I can help you. I'm the only one here who can. But the question is, do you want me to?"

I delibrately pressed my crotch in her face and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she savored the feeling of warmth from my groin until I pulled away, causing her to wail in wanting.

"No! C-Come back!" She said, flailing around like a fish out of water.

"Say it. Say you want me. You _need_ me." She hesitated, probably deciding whether to give in to her desires or not. But unsurprisingly, she chose the former.

"I need you! I fucking need you! Do whatever you want, just please make it stop!"

"Good answer." I said. I unbottoned my pants, letting my ten inch, girthy phallus free. She eyed me hungrily as I pressed against her face, my shaft and balls rubbing on her cheek.

"Now show me you really mean it." She groaned, hungrilly licking my rod before I plunged the entirety of my prick into her mouth.

This began an intense skull fuck with me shoving my length into her mouth as she gagged and choked on me. She could barely breathe, but I could tell she was enjoying immensely from the pleasured moans she made when I let her come up for air.

"How's this for an ant you bitch! All the fucking shit you put me through! Finally, for once you shut the fuck up!" Cursed, picking up the pace. I slammed into her face and she seemed to barely be clinging onto conciousness as I was shoving myself in and out of her. At one point as I thrusted deep into her throat, she screamed, the vibrations sending a shock of pleasure down my shaft. I'd then noticed she came from the obvious wet spot forming around her crotch, and her body twitching.

"Who said you could cum?" I pulled out, and Tantrum coughed and wheezed, some spit leaking from her mouth as she barely had the strength to close it.

I grabbed the rope holding her hands and feet together and spun her around so that her crotch and mine were aligned. I grabbed hold of the fabric of her leggings over her snatch and pulled. My enhanced strength easilly ripped the material of both her leggings and her underwear, leaving a large tear exposing her dripping cunt.

I then untied some knots so that her legs were free, but her hands were still bound together.

"M-More." Tantrum hoarsely moaned, but instead I slapped her ass causing her to scream in both pain and pleasure.

"Shut up. You're not in control anymore. And you never will be. You do what I say, and want." I slapped her ass again just to drive my point across and she whimpered in submission.

"I can't hear you." I slapped her once more and she cried out.

"You're in charge! You're in charge! I'm just your fucktoy and you're in charge!" She cried and I smiled.

"Good girl. Very good girl. Good girls deserve rewards don't they?" I slid the head of my cock up and down Tantrum's entrance, causing her to quiver in anticipation. "Does Tantrum want a reward?"

"Yes! Yes please! I want a reward, I want a reward!" She squealed.

"Hmm. I don't think you want it that bad." I pulled away and Tantrum shouted in agony.

"No! I want it, I want it! Please! I'll do anything you say, anything! Just please give it to me!" She was beginning to writhe in torment, and I honestly began to feel bad for her. But just a bit.

"If you say so." I said before thrusting my cock deep into her snatch all in one go. Her back arched in a silent scream as I began thrusting in and out of her. He moaned and screamed as I picked up the pace, pulling on the bonds on her hands so as to get a better grip on her.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Hiccup you fucking horse!" She shouted, but I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards. She screamed as she was pulled close, and I bet it felt like I was about to rip the hair off her scalp.

"What did I say about who's in charge?"

"Y-You're in charge."

"Damn straight. Now shut up and get fucked." I let go and continued fucking her. Now she was quiet, other than the screams and cries of pained pleasure coming from her.

" _Almost there Hiccup. Just finish inside her."_ Toothless said and I nodded, placing my final thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum. Gonna fucking come!" I shouted, shoving into her one more time before I let loose. I felt myself ejaculate inside her, my sperm flowing inside her.

"Fuck! God!" She shouted as she too came. I think I came for a good five seconds before I felt my seed stop. However, Tantrum didn't stop cumming; her walls kept squeezing my dick as she endlessly climaxed from Toothless' power.

"Bitch, god had nothing to do with this." She kept on cumming, her back arching and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She screamed until she ran out of air in her lungs, and she finally stopped cumming.

She fell onto the couch with a thud, barely breathing and her eyes a pale white. Her ass twitched every now and then as my seed dripped from her snatch. I looked upon my work in both disgust and satisfaction, wiping some sweat off my brow.

"That was stressful."


End file.
